And The Winner Is
by Harri83
Summary: Written for the kink meme at Fantasy bubbles live journal - the kink prompt was frottage 'coming without touching' this is more 'coming whilst rubbing on things' and thus poss odd


Title: And The Winner Is...

Author: Harri

Pairing: Gene /Alex

Rating : NC-17/18/Mature (it's rude ok – pick your own rating)

Word Count: 4631

Summary: Written for the kink meme over at Fantasy_bubbles live journal .?thread=1260027#t1260027 - the kink prompt was frottage which is different depending on which definition you read. The prompt stated 'coming without touching' but this is more coming by rubbing against other things...oh just read it you might like it, if not, apologies and please go read something else rather than tell me about it!

It all happened so quickly. One minute they were standing in her living room arguing the next his tongue was down her throat and she was yanking on his hair as she moaned into his mouth. One of his legs was between her own, her skirt pushed up in the middle and she groaned louder as she moved herself up and down the length of his thigh. Pulling back and opening his eyes Gene stared down at her, mesmerised by the flush that was even now beginning to stain her cheeks and chest, by the curve of her lips as she panted, her head thrown back.

Grinning evilly he placed his hands on her shoulders and shoved her backwards onto the sofa, she grabbed on to his lapels and pulled him down on top of her. He'd sworn he wasn't going to shag her again until she'd apologised for making a disparaging remark about his manhood and she'd sworn she didn't need said manhood to get off anyway. They were at an impasse and for all the panting and heavy breathing which filled the air of the living room as they kissed and groped one another neither would be the first to give in. If Bollinger Knickers thought he was going to stand there and let her get herself off dry humping his leg she was sadly mistaken.

Her hips surged upwards against his as he landed on top of her. She was confident she'd win this round, after all, a little friction on her clit was all she needed; it was so much easier for women to get off without penetration. She moaned loudly again as he ground his rock hard cock into her mound, simulating fucking her until she was panting his name in quick short gasps, her head spinning from the delicious friction.

She heard him chuckle a fraction of a second before she felt herself flipped over and her skirt pushed up around her hips. Then she heard him gasp at the sight of her backside in the thong that she'd found it so hard to get hold of, this being 1981. She heard the clink of his belt buckle, his zip sliding down a feeling of supreme smugness welled in her. He was going to give in first!

Gene just knew what she'd be thinking but little miss smart arse was in for a surprise. Surging forward her pushed his cock into the gap between her thighs, the feeling of the nylon thong as he rubbed against it making him moan loudly. Holding her hips he continued to thrust against the outside of her knickers, her thighs forming a tight grip on his aching member.

Alex got over the momentary confusion quickly as the head of his cock brushed her clit through her thong. Entirely of their own volition her hips surged backwards against him, rubbing him harder and faster against the outside of her underwear as he leaned down and panted in her ear. Realising that she was getting just as much of the friction as he was and determined she wasn't going to get off after her insult Gene abruptly pulled away from her. Not giving her a moment to think he pushed her further over the arm of the sofa so that her bottom stuck right up in the air. Parting her ass cheeks he slid his cock between them, the barrier of her thong again chafing yet stimulating him.

She knew what he was doing straight away and she determined to make sure she beat him to his finish. Pushing back against him again she undulated her hips, clenching her buttocks as much as she could around him distracting him from the hand that she now slipped into the front of her knickers. Finding her clit hard and slick she wasted no time at all in rubbing herself hard and fast, imagining that there was no thong to stop him, that he changed his angle and was suddenly taking her up the arse. The groan that this image caused her to utter alerted Gene to what exactly she was doing and grunting his dissatisfaction he yanked her hand out of her pants. Alex found herself with both arms held to her sides as Gene tutted at her cheating even while he continued to slide up and down the crack of her arse.

But Alex was too far gone now, she'd been almost there when he pulled her hand away and her need to cum was overwhelming. With strength that came from who knew where she managed to wrench herself forward, trying in vain to climb over the end of the sofa and away from him, to stop him reaching his climax. Her strength did not last long enough and she found herself precariously positioned with one leg over the arm of the sofa, the other knee still on the sofa cushion. Suddenly, she realised the edge of the sofa arm was positioned exactly where she wanted it.

Evidently Gene was enjoying her struggle as he was now thrusting faster and harder between her cheeks, gripping her arms so hard she knew there would be bruises. He hadn't realised though, or no longer cared, that she was in an excellent position to get all the friction she needed! As his thrusts became more and more animalistic Alex got closer and closer to her climax. The feel of him in her arse crack as her clit was pushed almost painfully against the arm of the sofa every time he thrust against her had her panting and swearing and unable to form a coherent thought. Gene was in much the same state as he looked down at her arse bouncing around his length, the delicious rub of her cheeks against the sides of his dick and the rasp of the nylon thong against the underside.

Their moans, grunts and pants rose together as Gene slammed against her harder and harder and Alex pushed her own hips down against the sofa, rubbing as hard as she could. She felt wetness from all quarters as Gene exploded against her lower back at the exact same moment that she came screaming obscenities and a torrent of liquid burst from her opening, drenching her underwear and leaking down her thighs. Gene pulled back, aiming the last of his spendings at her arse cheeks and rubbing it in before collapsing in a heap over her.

Ten minutes later and their argument was forgotten as Alex sat astride Gene, riding his dick, his arms pinned down under her knees.


End file.
